violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
THE MARTIN BOYS TRAVEL TO DUCKDUCKGO HEADQUARTERS
Jake: Welcome to the Martin Boys! Alex: Today we are at Paoli, Pennsylvania to get an exclusive tour of the DuckDuckGo headquarters. Ryan: Lets check it out! At the headquarters... Duck: Welcome to the tour! Here, we will tour with the Martin Boys, Tyler The Creator, and Kanye West. Tyler: There better be some Goblins, Wolves, and Flower Boys or I’m out! Kanye: Go listen to Yandhi! Alex: It’s not even out yet! Duck: In this room, we take our customer’s data and burn it! Because we don’t track! Tyler: WHERE ARE THE GOBLINS, WOLVES AND FLOWER BOYS?!?! Jake: Chill your ass out! Duck: This is a Christian Company! No cussing! Ryan: FUCK YOU!!! Kanye: Go eat dick! Jake: Really, nigga? Tyler: DO NOT SAY THE N WORD!!! Jake: Whatever! Duck: And here is where my daddy, Gabriel Weinberg, lives! Gabriel: please kill me... Tyler: WE GOTTA SAVE THAT BOY!!! Kanye: No! He’s fine! Alex: JUSTICE FOR GABRIEL!!! Alex slams Kanye at Gabriel Gabriel: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?! Kanye: I AM DISABLED!!! Duck: LETS GO!!! And this is where the California liberals live. So much hate at the top, it's a lonely place When you find out the opps ain't the only snakes And your spouse only know what you don't erase The world only know you by your worst mistakes So spaz on they ass, that's the only way Smash on the gas down Stony, ayy Crash and come back with a swollen face And when I'm on my way, X hold the gate Terrorize shit, we don't negotiate If you bitch-made, we don't associate Show up at your birthday if you owe me cake With a black mask, that's how we exfoliate So pardon my way, my heart's in the way I follow my thoughts, ain't no logic in Ye Said that's all I'ma say, if he caught him a case Then send him to jail, like a dog in a cage I ain't feeling the age, no rottin' away You're dark as the days, you caught in the way 'Cause coffins is laid under a tombstone 'Cause even when you die, they still throwin' rocks at your graves So follow the wave, can't swallow the hate My mind trumps anything that a scholar could say Don't know how to behave, we rage out of the raves Dislocate an arm, just pop it in place 'Cause the damned, they ain't it, all the pain and anguish Turned me into a man, so I ain't complainin' Now these things is changin', no more lames is hanging No more fame in famous, ain't no shame in shamin' She wanna give you the cookie, you Famous Amos She gave you the pussy, but you ain't pay for the anus Now your name is tainted, by the claims they paintin' The defendant is guilty, no one blames the plaintiff Gotta say it in Layman's terms, while you wait on arraignments 'Cause if the jury say you did it, the payment is heinous Give me one minute, my lady just fainted My babies is crying, you understand what I'm sayin'? The headquarters blow up Tyler: OH MY GOD!!! Jake: Why did you do that? Kanye: Cause I hate California liberals! Ryan: Well we’re done! Alex: Bye, racist! Kanye: Bye, abuse victims! Category:Fanfic Category:DaddyOFive